


An Afternoon

by PegasusWrites



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Memories, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: Raven and Hank have a quiet moment. Set after X-Men:Apocalypse.





	An Afternoon

She was sitting cross-legged on the side of the bed, looking out the open window. It was spring - she could hear Charles’ students laughing and shrieking from the grounds below. From this height all she could see were treetops. She sighed - longed for a cigarette, if only for something to do with her hands. Hank, who had reverted to his human form, reached over and scratched at her back scales. Raven rolled her shoulders.

“I should get up soon,” said Hank, without conviction.

“Yeah.”

A breeze stirred the net curtains. Raven smelled hyacinths, and pine. She remembered the mansion as it used to be when she lived there as a child - Charles’ mother in a voluminous skirt, strolling through the grounds. Gardeners tilling flower beds. Bulbs waiting in heaps, ready to be pressed into the rich, black earth. Her home-that-wasn’t-a-home.

“I guess neither of us are doing the blue thing much anymore.”

“I guess not.”

It wasn't a conversation that Raven minded having, but Hank sounded nervous and that made Raven tense. She got the feeling, sometimes, that Hank wanted to talk - seriously talk. Raven didn't want to talk. She liked what she had going with Hank, and she didn't want things to change. She stayed perched on the side of the bed, staring determinedly out of the window. She didn't trust herself to look at Hank right now. With Hank, everything was right there, on the surface. Raven knew that she wouldn't like what she saw if she turned around.

“I should probably shower,” said Raven. “I have a class at two.”

“Yeah.”

Hank continued to run his short, blunt nails over the hard nodules on Raven’s lower back. Raven shivered. The sun was warm on her upturned face. In the distance, a bird began to sing.


End file.
